


road tripping the usa

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: VaderAphra Road Trip AU [1]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin/Padme (past), Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Ghosts, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The events leading up to Vader and Aphra being accosted by a ghost in a rest stop off the side of a highway.Notfic and Podfic of my Vader+Aphra roadtrip AU





	road tripping the usa

## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/VaderAphraRoadtripNotfic/VaderAphra%20-%20roadtrip%20notfic.mp3) | 13 MB | 0:19:04  
  
## WORDS

So throwing up some warnings before we get into it, this is going to get into some world building stuff for this modern au and I like dark fic. I won’t be going into graphic detail for any of this stuff but it is going to be present. So. Content warnings of things implied or mentioned: non sexual child abuse, non-con, un consensual pregnancy, and mind control. Think that covers most of the heavy stuff?

This started off as a Tumblr promptfic that siths serina wrote like 100 words for, I followed up with a 2k fic and then couldn’t stop thinking about it so wrote 2k notfic/backstory into Tumblr and then let it sit in my drafts for three years till this fest occured

THE ORIGINAL POST:

[http://siths-sirenia.tumblr.com/post/141815435494/meme-vaderaphra-modern-roadtrip-au](https://www.google.com/url?q=http://siths-sirenia.tumblr.com/post/141815435494/meme-vaderaphra-modern-roadtrip-au&sa=D&ust=1552955373640000)

WORLD IDEAS

  * The rest stop IS haunted. Think of Anakin in this verse as Watanuki from xxxHolic if you’re familiar with it. He’s been plagued with spirits since childhood. His mother was a median/psychic, but he was removed from her care when doubts about her abilities to care for him were brought up. 
  * At some point, he was adopted by Obi-Wan. A well respected librarian who also moonlighted as a median. Anakin looked up to him and thought he was the b e s t.
  * Shit goes wrong.
  * A spirit starts befriending Anakin calling itself Palpatine. He never meets with Obi-Wan, but when Anakin lands himself in trouble (or when Obi-Wan does), Palpatine is always there to help
  * Palpatine starts coaching Anakin on the side. He’s so much more powerful than Obi-Wan, something Obi-Wan has freely admitted to in the past, and Palpatine can help Anakin protect everyone he cares about.
  * Aphra is a rocket scientist/mechanic/hacker who was recruited into the CIA for a while after hacking into some places they’re really rather be left alone. Working for The Man seem a much nicer choice once you’re faced with jail time.
  * Now though, she’s lost her handlers and she’s found Vader. Famous hacker and median. 



MORE ORGANIZED THOUGHTS IN SOME SORT OF TIMELINE LEADING UP TO STORY ORDER

  * Shimi- is prone to "fits," lives in a poor area, and is a single mom raising Anakin.
  * They do their best to get along, but it’s tough, and when Anakin starts getting into trouble, she’s deemed unfit to care for him
  * Anakin gets put into foster care which was way worse and he resents them and they drug him and is so angry at it all
  * Obi-Wan finds and adopts Anakin (possibly maybe through shady means so that he can skip through some adoption steps and know he is going to get Anakin.) 
  * He is a median and helps Anakin gain control of his powers and trains him to help spirits move on.
  * part time librarian, full time badass. Batman type who has inherited some money (also, possibly illegally)
  * They do good doer things around town.
  * But as some missions get dangerous, and more and more things start to go wrong, Anakin is all over himself in thanks when he starts to get help from the kind spirit of Palpatine.
  * AHAHAHAHHA
  * Slowly corrupting Anakin with the use of dark necromancy and hiding it from Obi-Wan and the spirits that help him.
  * Eventually Anakin is reunited with Shimi! Who is dying and then dead and he tries to res her. He horribly fails, kills the… thing he res’d instead and mourns her and hates himself.
  * Padme and Anakin meet and fall in love. 
  * Padme dies but is res’d successfully with Palpatine's help. Palps puts some binding spells on her and for awhile she and Anakin live happily (creepily and awfully together).
  * As she starts to find the loopholes in the binding, she manages to get a message off to Obi-Wan who comes and rescues her with spirit!Qui-Gon and spirit!Mace (possibly).
  * As the bindings break, she rejects Anakin and tries to flee. 
  * Obi-Wan and Anakin duel – spirit!Qui-Gon + spirit!Mace vs spirit!Palps duel.
  * Palps eventually flees ripping the power from Anakin and sets the house on fire in distraction.
  * Obi-Wan gets Padme out and comes back for Anakin.
  * Anakin is on the floor almost comatose watching the fire when the explosion takes his most of his arm and foot.
  * Obi-Wan grabs Anakin and gets him to the hospital. He binds Anakin’s power to his own while Anakin is unconscious (mildly creepy and definitely not consented to, but Anakin has basically abused his powers very awfully against Padme [kinda Killgrave style] so… not feeling that sorry for him).
  * The reason the binding of powers isn’t normally done (for instance on Simi or Anakin when he was young) are:
  * You have the bind the powers with your own. Which means (a) you have to know what’s going on and know someone else who knows what’s going on to do it (b) you have to be stronger than them and © now your power is bound to theirs. No one gets to have fun.
  * Anakin would normally be stronger than Obi-Wan (at least in brute strength) but between Palpatine ripping open Anakin’s soul to steal his power and Padme rejecting their bond – Anakin’s soul and power are pretty weakened at this point.
  * Now, all of that is recoverable, but Obi-Wan wasn’t really trying to seal Anakin’s power away for all time (though that might have been a good idea if he’d been capable of it). But, what Obi-Wan was trying to do was buy time to rehabilitate Anakin. For Anakin to recover and to help him stop being so fucking nuts. Of course, then Anakin runs away and Obi-Wan can’t find him and all of Obi-Wan’s power is bound up holding Anakins.
  * The only thing that doesn’t have Obi-Wan running off in a panic is that the binding is still holding true (as far as he can tell).
  * After binding Anakin’s powers and helping him as he recovers, Anakin is not the same. He’s angry and hates Obi-Wan and flees.
  * Padme has left with the twins. Anakin manages to hear about them but cannot find any of them.
  * He makes a new life for himself. Tries to move on and regain his powers.
  * Aphra is an all around genius who ended up recruited by the CIA after she got caught breaking into a high tech research facility. She’s somewhere in between a white-hat hacker and thief. 
  * She basically wants to steal all the technology and publish it open source like. 
  * She probably also hit up some big corporations before this, but she ends up getting caught by the government.
  * She’s more or less a sympathetic anti-hero. She’s in it more for the thrills and the knowledge but she edges towards doing good rather than just being completely mercenary or any other such thing
  * After she’s caught though, things change. She is constantly chafing at the restrictions placed on her by her ‘watchers/jailers.’
  * She does her job but as time goes on the knowledge gets less tempting and even though she gradually earns some freedoms, it’s completely ruined by the fact that she will never get out of this.
  * Aphra wants out from the CIA. Completely. She has gotten wind that in exchange for this magical artifact, someone (Palpatine) will clear her name and give her a full pardon and new identity. The works.
  * He also gives her info on Anakin who she will “need” in order to get the artifact
  * Aphra is like (a) I want out so hell yeah (b) magic, that’s not real, but if it was I want 10000% to be a part of it and © Anakin is kind of hot.
  * She manages to get info on Padme and kids and bribes/blackmails/kidnaps Anakin in order to help her.
  * And that’s sort of where the plot starts.
  * Aka: this: 
  * [http://godoflaundrybaskets.tumblr.com/post/143388279951/siths-sirenia-so-while-posting-that](https://www.google.com/url?q=http://godoflaundrybaskets.tumblr.com/post/143388279951/siths-sirenia-so-while-posting-that&sa=D&ust=1552955373645000)




End file.
